Silver Fox
by Weasleynerdd
Summary: Leah phases the night she catches Sam and Emily making out on her bed. She befriends Rosalie Hale and lives with the cullens. better summary inside! rated M for language
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own twilight **

**Summary: **Leah Clearwater phases on the night that she catches Emily and Sam making out on her bed. Nobody knows that Leah phases because she runs away, and takes solace in the one person you wont expect, Rosalie Hale. Rose and Leah form a tight bond over the time she lives with the Cullens. What happens when she goes back to La Push and finds a pack of wolves, an imprint, and a long lost friend. Another thing, Leah doesn't phase into a wolf, she phases into a silver fox

* * *

_My life will forever change __**Leah POV**_

I sighed as I walked up the stairs to my room. I had spent the day with my good friend Jared while Emily hung out with Seth. Jared and I had gotten into an argument about Sam. Jared thinks he's cheating on me, I disagree, or I did until I opened my bedroom door.

I saw the one thing that I never, ever want to see, my fiancée and my best friend making out half naked on my bed. Emily was giggling. I dropped my purse and gasped.

'Oh. My. God.' I whispered. They both shot up quickly. I yanked the ring off of my finger and threw it at Sam.

'Wow. Jared was right.' Was all I choked out before I ran out of my room and out of the house. I was heaving by the time I made it to the woods.

I felt this intense pain and my body started shaking. Before I knew it I had exploded into a fox. An arctic friggen fox. Wow.

I ran from my house through the woods. I didn't stop until I came to a foul stench. I halted in front of a gorgeous girl with golden eyes. She looked at me funny, then prepared to pounce on me as if she were to eat me.

She launched herself at me and I phased back, naked.

'What the hell!' She gasped as I moved out of her way.

'I was going to say the same thing.' I muttered before I realized I was naked.

'I'm Rosalie Hale.' She said, still looking at me oddly.

'Leah Clearwater.' I replied.

She sighed. 'You should probably come with me.' She said.

I looked at her. 'Um, I don't have any clothes.' I said.

'Oh, I have a sundress in my jeep that you can wear.' She said before dashing away at lightening speed. She came back with a dress and handed it to me.

I slipped it on and followed her to her house. We arrived at this big white mansion. She introduced me to her family.

'Would you like to stay with us for a while?' Esme asked.

'Sure.' I replied. Alice squealed. Everyone looked at her.

'Shopping!' She cried. I groaned.

_**Seth POV**_

It's been two days since anyone had seen my sister. Mom and Dad thought that she had gone to see Gran in Makah, but when they called her earlier to find out that Leah had not been there, they started freaking out.

'Seth, go find Sam. Tell him that we need a search party.' Mom cried, sobbing into Dad's chest. I nodded and tore out of there. I knocked on Sam's door to find Sam, Jared- Leah's friend, and Paul sitting there.

'What is it Seth?' Sam asked me. I glared at him.

'Leah's missing.' I gasped out. Jared dropped the glass he was holding. Sam looked alarmed.

'Let's go.' Sam said and they all flew out of there.

* * *

It's been four months since Leah dissapeared and they haven't given up the search. In those months, Embry, Jake, Quil, and I have all phased into wolves. I learned that Sam cheated on Leah wich pissed me off, Jared imprinted on Kim Walker, and Quil imrpinted on a three year old.

I walked into Emily's house to find the pack all gathered, except for Jared. Emily handed me a muffin and I kissed her cheek.

'Hey Seth. How was patrol?' She asked me.

'Good, nothing kn-' I was cut off by Jared running into the house out of breath. 'LEAH'S BACK!' He yelled. Emily dropped her bowl of muffins and the one that was half way to my mouth was frozen in mid-air.

* * *

**A/N**

So, what do you think. if you like, or even if you hate it REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: here is chapter two, enjoy… **

* * *

_Leah POV_

I was walking along first beach, thinking about all the stuff that has happened to me in the past four months. I was back at the clearing thinking about baseball when I heard someone call my name. I turned to see my brother, Seth, running towards me.

'Leah!' He called, pulling me into a hug. He sounded like he was crying.

'Where the hell have you been, Clearwater?' Jared asked, coming up beside us.

'Forks.' I replied with a small grin. I knew they had been looking for me.

'Really?' He asked, sounding disappointed. I nodded and laughed, proud that I had let Seth and Jared touch me without freaking out.

'C'mon Lee, everyone's been looking for you, including the guys.' Seth said, pulling on my hand. He brought me to Sam's house. I wasn't exactly pissed anymore. Having a psychotic vampire rape you made you learn not to hold grudges and stuff.

'Leah!' Jacob Black exclaimed, hugging me. I cringed. I didn't know Jake as well as I knew Jared and Seth.

'So, where in Forks were you?' Jared asked. Sam's head shot up.

'Forks?' He whispered. I nodded and rolled my eyes.

'So…' Jared said, trying to get me to continue.

'Chill, Twinkle Toes.' I told him. Jared blushed. 'I've been at the Cullen's.' They all froze. I rolled my eyes.

'Chill out, guys. I know that they are vampires, just like I know that you guys are shape shifters.' I told them. They had all become inhumanly still.

'H-how? How do you know?' Sam asked stuttering. I rolled my eyes.

'The Cullen's told me that they were vampires and I figured that if the cold one story was true, so were the other ones.' I said, not spilling my foxy little secret. I coughed to cover up the giggle that had erupted in my throat and Emily handed me a glass of water.

'Leah, can I talk to you.' Emily whispered. I nodded. She pulled me into the bathroom.

She took a deep breath and looked at me. 'Why don't you hate me?' She asked quietly.

'I've been through a lot in the past few months Em. Things any girl should never have to go through.' I told her, taking a sip of my water. 'I don't hate you, but I don't think I can totally forgive you just yet.'

We heard a loud thumping noise from the kitchen and walked back out. Two kids, who had to be twins had just stumbled into the house.

'Collin, Brady. What is it?' Sam asked, keeping his calm act.

'The leeches are back, the redheaded bitch and a dude with dreads. The dude keeps hissing 'Where is she? Give me the girl.' We chased them to the Canadian border.' Brady said, trying to slow his breathing.

The glass of water I was holding slipped through my fingers.

Emily jumped in alarm.

'Why won't they stay away?' Sam hissed.

'Me and Bella Swan.' I whispered. It was so quiet that only the wolves would hear it. All their heads snapped in my direction.

'Why do they want you two?' Jake asked.

'Well, Victoria wants Bella because Edward killed her mate, and you do not want to know why Laurent wants me.' I said.

'Why don't we want to know, Lee?' Seth asked.

'Because you'll all phase and freak out.' I replied quietly.

'No we wont.' Sam said, confused.

'Ugh, yeah, you would. I thought Emmett was going to commit murder when he found out, and he has exceptional control.' I said.

'The leeches know?' Seth hissed. I looked at him and rolled my eyes.

'Yeah, duh. Carlisle was the one who treated me afterward.' I said before clamping my hand to my mouth. Shit, I said too much.

'Treated you for what, Lee Lee?' Sam asked.

'Well, let us put it this way. Being raped by a human would suck and hurt. Being raped by a vampire is the most terrifying thing on the planet and feels like someone shoved a Popsicle up you vagina.' I hissed. Seth fainted. I looked at my phone.

'Okay, I have to go. I'll see you guys tomorrow.' I said, before dashing out of the house. I phased in the woods and ran like a mad fox to the Cullen's house. I phased back and ran inside, panting.

'Victoria. Laurent. Here.' I managed to get out before I saw blackness.

* * *

**A/N: Ohh, cliffy… haha, getting raped by a vampire! I have a very devious plan to take care of Laurent... every time I think about it I get the giggles :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So here is chapter three. I bet you all want to know why she fainted, huh? Well, you'll find out!**

* * *

_**Leah POV**_

I woke up to see Carlisle standing over me with a worried expression on his face. Esme was pacing in the corner and Jasper was just standing there with a smug look on his face.

'Why'd you faint, Lee?' Rose asked me. I looked at Jasper, who winked.

'I'll explain it darlin.' He told me, his southern accent showing through. Everyone looked at him expectantly.

'When Leah and I went to Texas last month we discovered another tribe of shifters. They had a legend of the lone she-wolf. It was said that Taha Aki's third wife could shift into any animal she pleased, but only one female descendant could be alive in a generation, and they had to be a direct line from the third wife. The first time the girl phases, she changes into an animal not well known in the area. The emotions running through the body help choose the animal.

'Leah and I traced her blood lines and it seems that her mother is a direct descendant of the third wife's first daughter, Ta Heela. Leah's form was a arctic fox because her heart went cold when she saw Sam and Emily, but she's always had the spunky attitude of a fox, thus shifting into an arctic fox.

'It was also said that when the girl was ready to take on new forms she would faint, so her body could prepare itself. Also why she didn't get sick before she phased the first time.' Jasper told the story great, and his voice would give Billy's a run for it's money. Edward rolled his eyes at that. _Oh, shut it Eddie! _I thought.

'So, she can phase into another animal now?' Emmett asked with a grin.

'Let us try it, shall we.' I said, sitting up and skipping outside. I thought of an animal and grinned. I closed my eyes and ten seconds later I was a peacock.

'Really, Lee.' Alice said in a teasing voice. I knew she had a slight fear of the birds, which made it better. I squawked and closed my eyes, imagining myself as a grizzly bear. Emmett grinned and lunged at me. I quickly phased into a butterfly and flew above his head.

I phased back into my human form. 'That was fun.' I stated.

'Yes, just don't phase into a squirrel please.' Edward muttered. _HAHA, Eddie's afraid of squirrels!_ Emmett's booming laugh filled the sky. I was thinking about animals when it came to me. I grinned evilly and closed my eyes, phasing into James.

'Wow.' Emmett muttered.

'This is sweet!' I said in a manly voice. Oh jeez, this could be great! I could really fool Victoria with this.

'Never thought of that Leah.' Edward said as I phased back into me. Alice suddenly gasped. She had a vision.

'A newborn war in two weeks, with Victoria and Laurent leading it. About fifteen newborns, numbers depleting every day.' She whispered. I started thinking of an evil plan to get revenge on Laurent. Edward laughed when he saw my plan, but winced at the same time.

'Leah, do you think you can tell the boys about this?' Carlisle asked.

'Yeah. I can go now. I should probably make an appearance at my folks place so I may not come home tonight.' I told them. They nodded and I phased into a humming bird and flew off.

_

* * *

_

I arrived back and Sam's and knocked on the door. Emily answered with a confused expression on her face.

'I need to talk to Sam. It's about the two bloodsuckers.' I told her.

'Okay, come on in Leah.' She said.

'Hey Lee, what did you need?' Sam asked me. I sighed and plopped down on the couch.

'Victoria and Laurent are creating an army of newborn vampires. Victoria wants revenge for Edward killing her mate, and Laurent is a psycho who just wants me. Carlisle told me to inform you incase you wanted to help out or something.' I told him in a monotone voice.

'Oh, yeah. We have to protect La Push, so we'll help.' Sam said. Just then, an attractive man walked in and looked at me.

'Kay, I'll just call Carlisle and let him know.' I told him, reaching for my phone. I dialed the Cullen's landline.

'Hello, Cullen residence.' Jasper answered. I rolled my eyes at that.

'Hey Jazzy, Sam says they'll help in the fight.' I told him. I heard Emmett's faint _HELL YES _in the background.

'Okay darlin. Tell the boys to meet at the clearing at midnight. I assume you're coming with them.' Jasper said.

'Hell yes, I'm going. I have evil plots planned. I'll make sure to tell them. See you tonight.' I replied with a hint of evil in my voice.

'Okay darlin.' Jasper said before hanging up. I turned to Sam and relayed the information to him.

All the boys were in the backyard with Emily and myself when Jake asked the question I knew was going to be asked soon. 'Hey Jared. Why does Leah call you Twinkle Toes?' I looked at Jared with an gleam in my eye.

'Should we show 'em, honey hips?' He asked me flirtatiously.

'I dunno, Twinkles, think you can handle all the jelly that I have?' I asked him with a smirk. I heard Embry lean over and whisper in Jake's ear. 'What the Hell is going on?'

I turned to Emily who was putting the CD in the stereo. She pressed track seven and _Botylicious_ by Destiny's Child came on. It was the song Jared and I danced to in the advanced hip hop dance class we took.

When the song was done they were all staring with wide eyes.

'I get it now.' Sam whispered. We had never told him why we call each other those names.

'Girl, you got more honey in those hips.' Jared joked.

We joked around and caught up and at eight Seth and I went home.

'Nervous?' Seth asked me.

'Nah. I lived with vampires Seth, I do not know nervous.' I replied, slinging my arm over my shoulder. We walked into the house.

'Momma, Dad. Someone wants to see you.' Seth called.

'There is no need to bellow Seth, we're right he- LEAH!' My mom screamed. Dad came running out of the kitchen. I was sandwiched between the two in a hug. We spent the night catching up until it was time to go learn how to fight vampires.

I rode on Seth's back through the trees. The green flashes left soothing vibes in my mind. I had no doubt at all that we would win this battle. We arrived at the clearing and I jumped off. I went and sat by Alice who was jumping up and down in excitement.

Jasper started explaining how newborns are faster and stronger and all that shit. Before they were going to start training Edward said something. 'I believe that Leah has something to say.'

'Thank you Eddie. Now, I want to make this all very clear to everyone. I. Get. First. Dibs. On. Laurent. I have evil things planned.' I said. Edward winced when he saw those plans in my mind. Seth whined.

'Don't worry Seth. Your sister isn't a weak little human.' Edward told him. I looked at Jasper, who nodded. I stood up and Jasper launched himself at me. I phased into the little butterfly, flew up and landed on his back in my human form with my hands yanking his head back. All the guys unintentionally phased back and I was met with one long 'What the Hell?'

Jasper explained the legend and stuff and we continued to watch them fight.

'So Leah, what was your original form?' Embry asked me.

'An arctic fox.' I said.

'Why?' He asked confused.

'Because my heart was cold.' I replied with a smug look on my face. I looked at Edward and thought out my second devious plan.

'Leah has something she wants to show you guys.' Jasper said, reading my face. I phased into James and phased back quickly. Edward explained that once I was done with Laurent I was going to phase into James to help get Victoria to surrender.

That night I slept the whole night without a single nightmare.

* * *

**A/N: End chapter three. Wait till you find out what I gots planned for dreads :) **


End file.
